Thief in Ouran
by 123231
Summary: A new student transfers to Ouran, and though she might be a little weird, she has a few secrets to keep... Is she the one stealing things? Why? CHARACTERS MIGHT BE A LITTLE OOC, RATED T FOR JUST IN CASE
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my peeps! This is my first fanfiction so don't criticize too much, okay?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story except the plot and the character Nyako Hima.

**_Chapter 1: A New Student and A New Conflict_**

It was dark and the rain was coming down hard. Amidst all this, a lone figure was trudging along towards the Ootori estate. The stranger was dressed all in black: black hoodie, black sweatpants, black sneakers, even a black baseball cap that covered his or her eyes! Anyways, this person hopped over the gate and climbed up the wall using a grappling hook. The figure then carefully inserted him or her into a nearby window. The stranger quickly jumped out of the window while carrying something in a brown sac…

It was a wet Monday morning, and Fujioka Haruhi felt tired. She put her head on her desk and looked at the clock. Class was about to start and Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin weren't here yet. **_RIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_** Hikaru and Kaoru slid into their seats just in time. "Hey Haruhi-chan!"

"Shhh! Do you want the whole school to know I'm a girl?!?" Haruhi looked at Hikaru menacingly. Hikaru just laughed.

"You looked like you needed a good laugh! You looked tired!"

Haruhi sighed and looked at the positive Hikaru and Kaoru. Yes, she Fujioka Haruhi, was dressed in the boy's uniform of Ouran High School. How it all came to be was a long story, but it had to do with a vase, the Host Club, and a certain debt… Anyways, it was an established fact that nobody should know that she was actually a girl… "CLASS! ATTENTION!" She turned her head to face the teacher who just walked in with a girl with long chestnut hair in a braid down her back. She had an optimistic look about her, but the weird thing was… SHE WAS IN A BOY'S UNIFORM! She looked to her left and right and found out that the other classmates were slightly puzzled. The teacher said "Class, today we have a new student joining our class! Her name is Nyako Hima and she's here because of an art scholarship! Let's make her feel welcome!" Nyako waved to everyone.

"Hello, peoples! I'm Nyako Hima, and if you're wondering why I'm wearing a boy's uniform when I'm so obviously a girl it's because I hate wearing skirts or dresses! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!" The class went silent at her, er, optimism. All of a sudden, Hikaru and Kaoru burst out laughing.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! THAT'S PRICELESS!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!! LOOK AT HER OPTIMISM AND EVERYTHING!!! OOOH, THAT'S PRICELESS!!!" The class all looked at the Hitachiin twins with sweatdrops. The teacher looked at Hikaru and Kaoru with an evil smirk on his face.

"Very well then. You two will show her around school, and to make sure you two don't fool around I'm sending Fujioka-kun with you! Now go!" Haruhi sighed. This wasn't going to help her tiredness… It was probably going to make her even more tired! Nevertheless, she held Hikaru and Kaoru by the arm, mumbled a "Let's go," and walked out of the room with Nyako following behind.

Outside the classroom, they all exchanged introductions when Nyako said "Ne, Haruhi-chan, doesn't it bother you when people end your name with kun? You are a girl after all…" Hikaru and Kaoru looked at Nyako nervously.

"Eh? What ever do you mean, Hima-chan? Haruhi's a girl, right Haruhi?" Haruhi looked and Nyako nervously and nodded.

"Hahaha! There's no need to pretend anymore! I know you're a girl by the way your eyes look like. Girl eyes are naturally bigger than boys'." Hikaru said,

"You better not tell a soul!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever… So, on with the tour!" Haruhi sighed. At least her secret was safe…

Throughout the day, they showed Nyako around Ouran. After school let out they brought her to the third music room. When Nyako opened the door the first thing she saw was Suoh Tamaki. The golden haired boy walked up to her and said "May I ask what your name is and why you're in a boy's uniform, beautiful maiden?" Nyako responded with a scoff.

"Why?" Tamaki looked depressed by this and went off to his corner of solitude. The next thing that happened was Ootori Kyouya punched Hikaru and Kaoru in the jaw.

"OW! That hurts! What's your problem, Kyouya???" Kyouya smirked.

"You twins know damn right why I have a problem! You did it! Don't deny it!"

Kaoru responded "We didn't do anything!"

Hikaru questioned "Wait, what didn't we do?"

Kyouya jabbed both of his index fingers into the twins' chests. "You both know very much about what you did, didn't, not do!"

"Hold on there, Fingers! I think you should at least tell them what they did!" Nyako looked at Kyouya triumphantly. Kyouya sighed and thought, that's right, I should keep myself calm and composed…

"Well, these two bastards took, no, STOLE, my precious laptop and then when I got to school I found it in my gym locker!"

Meanwhile, Haninozuka Mitsukuni (otherwise known as 'Hunny') looked at Kyouya and sobbed. "Kyouya-kun, that's too sad!!!" He cried and held onto Kyouya. At this point, Nyako was bewildered at how a high school student could be so short, and Haruhi had one whopper of a headache from all of Kyouya's yelling.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked as pissed as Kyouya. "We didn't do anything! Do you have any proof?" Kyouya shook his head and looked guilty.

"No, but this is the type of thing you guys would do!" At this point Haruhi was introducing everyone to Nyako.

"Over here is Morinozuka Takashi, but everyone just calls him Mori… The boy who looks like a little kid and is clutching onto Mori-kun is Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but everyone calls him Hunny… The one in the corner right there is Suoh Tamaki, but you can just call him Tamaki, or king… But nobody really calls him that. The teen fighting with the twins is Ootori Kyouya and everyone calls him,"

"…Kyouya," finished Nyako, looking at the three arguing. "Yeah, I get the picture, but if this is a 'Host Club', why isn't anyone coming?"

"It's probably due to the fact that there's a sign on the door saying we're closed right now… We probably shouldn't host when people are fighting, eh Nyako?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right… Well, thanks for showing me around, I'll be leaving now… Tell the twins thanks for me, 'kai?"

"S'okay," mumbled Haruhi. Nyako Hima then turned around and walked out the door and closed it behind her as Kyouya and the twins continued bickering.

Yo, wassup? How was the story? Please review or I'll throw yogurt at you!

NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (Just kidding!)


	2. Chapter 2

Wassup? Well… I can't think of much to say so, ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of the story except the plot and Nyako.

_**Chapter 2: A Second Theft**_

It was the day after Nyako Hima had transferred to Ouran. It was currently after school and Haruhi and Nyako were heading to the Host Club. When they got to the door a sign said 'Currently Closed'

"Oh great," said Haruhi sarcastically. "I wonder what's going on now…"

Nyako just shrugged. "Beats me, why don't we go inside?" She opened the door and the two went in to see Hikaru and Kaoru glaring at Kyouya. At the same time Kyouya was pounding his keys on his laptop rather harshly…

"Ne, Haruhi-chan, at this rate we might have to take a break from the Host club! We have to get Kyouya and the twins to make up!"

Nyako looked at Tamaki with an irritated scowl and said "What happened THIS time?!?" Tamaki shuddered and whimpered a little. He hurried off to his corner, which was currently growing mushrooms.

Hunny and Mori came over. Hunny said "Ne, Hima-chan, I'm not entirely sure, but… I heard that today there was another thief act!" Nyako and Haruhi both gasped. "Yeah, I know, I can't believe it either… The thing is, this time Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun had lost their costume for today's Hosting session! Then they insisted it must've been Kyouya who sabotaged them, because they were the ones who he suspected took his laptop. Kyouya then kept on crying out about how it wasn't his fault this happened, and by the time you two got here they were giving each other the silent treatment…"

Hikaru and Kaoru hissed at Tamaki "Don't blame us for this! It's obviously Kyouya's damn fault! He must've been so fucking concerned over his piece of crap that he stole our costumes!" Tamaki just whimpered again.

Kyouya sighed. He looked over at the twins and said "Look, this is ridiculous, just admit that you two stole my laptop and everything will be fine! We can forget this shit ever happened as long as you two just apologize to me."

"LIKE HELL WE'LL APOLOGIZE TO YOU, YOU BASTARD!!!" Nyako and Haruhi sweatdropped at the entirety of this situation. They then decided to look around. The two girls split up and looked around the room. Finally, a 'Pssssst' was heard. The bickering threesome, Tamaki, Mori, Hunny, and Haruhi looked at Nyako who was currently headfirst under the piano. Nyako was rummaging around.

"Is this thing it?" She held up two scuba suits, snorkels, and air tanks. Tamaki immediately grinned.

"Yep, that's it alright! We were planning to do an underwater theme today…" Hikaru and Kyouya hurried over to the costume and gasped. Nyako looked at the scuba suit in her hand and gasped too.

"What appears to be the problem, guys?" asked Haruhi. Nyako pointed to a piece of paper taped to the costume and chewed on a few strands of hair that had escaped her braid. It said: "HAVING FUN, HOST CLUB? BE PREPARED BECAUSE I SHALL STRIKE AGAIN!!! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Host club all gasped. It appeared as if there was someone out to sabotage them and separate the club. Hikaru and Kaoru then walked up to Kyouya. They mumbled an apology for falsely accusing him and Kyouya did the same to them. They both weakly smiled at each other, for they knew the troubles weren't over yet.

* * *

It had been three days since the Host club had seen the note that left them speechless. Over the past few days, nothing had been stolen…yet. The Host club decided that they had to be on break but promised they would "miss their sweet blooming flowers" over the time they had to be closed. In reality, they just didn't want any innocent people to be stolen from. It was currently afternoon and the Host club members and Nyako (who had recently taken a liking to the place) were lounging around the room, bored. 

"Ne, Hima-chan…"

"What is it, Hunny-sempai?"

"Can you draw a picture of my bun-bun for me, because you did come here on an art scholarship after all…"

Nyako ruffled Hunny's hair and smiled. "I'd be delighted." She walked out of the door and came back a few minutes later carrying an easel, an expensive looking art set, and a sketch pad.

"Do you want a painting or just a sketch?"

"I think a painting would be nice." Hunny smiled. The Host club now had its eyes focused on Nyako as she asked Hunny to position bun-bun and as she took out a pencil, sat on a stool, and carefully sketched on her easel. They watched as she carefully drew bun-bun and its surroundings in pencil. They watched as she inked all the lines in. They watched as she painted using oil paint, and slowly, carefully, the bun-bun in the painting started looking very realistic. When Nyako finished, she giggled.

"Is this okay?" Hunny hugged her and nodded. Nyako told Hunny it had to dry a little bit first, and she had to make a few adjustments. When she finally gave it to Hunny, Mori smiled kindly at her, his eyes sending her a message of thanks. Tamaki was the first to break the trance.

"Nyako-chan! You make daddy so proud by the way you paint! It is truly no wonder you came here on an art scholarship! Could you make daddy a painting of Haruhi sometime?" Haruhi glared menacingly at Tamaki, giving him the message to drop it. Tamaki winced and looked at Nyako again. "Eh-hehehe… Just scratch that…" Nyako looked at him confused as he slinked away to his melancholy corner.

Hikaru pulled on her braid while Kaoru patted her on the back. Kyouya just mumbled "If Nyako painted portraits for us we could make a lot of money…" He had an eerie look on his face as he calculated the cash that would roll in from the paintings.

Nyako cried out "It's good to have everyone happy again! You all looked so bored and everything that I'm happy now that everyone's feeling hyper and rejuvenated-LIKE ME!" She pulled out a random radio and began rapping. After her rap sensation was over, Hikaru and Kaoru burst out laughing.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S PRICELESS! LOOK AT THE WAY SHE'S ACTING HYPER AND THE WAY SHE JUST RAPPED… BWAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S SO HILARIOUS!" Everyone in the Host club looked at the twins with sweatdrops. Nyako cocked her head to the side.

"This is like déjà vu. Like that day when I first transferred here…" She didn't get to finish when a boy burst in.

"Yo, how's it going?" Nyako looked at the boy who walked in and her face fell.

"You…"

* * *

Oooh… A cliffy! Who's this new character and what does he add to this story? By the way, I've never painted using oil paint before so if you have and something I typed isn't right, well don't take it personally or anything. 

Anyways… Please review or I'll force you to eat yogurt, the disgusting bland-tasting type!

NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (Just kidding!)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm a little sad that only two people have reviewed my fanfiction, but it's to be expected since it's my first fanfiction… Thank you to those people (and you know who you are!)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of this story except for Nyako Hima and Shimo Hikari.

_**Chapter 3: Another New Face**_

_Previously on Thief in Ouran:_

"Yo, how's it going?" Nyako looked at the boy who just walked in and her face fell.

"You…"

_End re-cap_

* * *

The Host club members all looked at the stranger looming on the doorway. It was a boy who looked tall and lean. He was wearing a backwards baseball cap, a grey hooded sweatshirt, and baggy jeans. The mysterious person smirked. 

"I haven't seen you in a long time… Nyako-chan…"

Nyako looked annoyed. She sighed. "Hello… Shimo…"

Kyouya cleared his throat. "Do you know this person?"

"Yeah, he was my ex-boyfriend…"

This brought gasps from every Host club member except for Kyouya. Kyouya was cool and composed. He coughed. "So," Kyouya said. "What are you doing here?"

Shimo smiled an evil smile. "I'm transferring here starting tomorrow."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?" yelled everybody except for Kyouya and Shimo.

Nyako cursed under her breath. "Of all the luck…" She sighed. Shimo walked over to the Host Club and chuckled.

"There's no need to sound so surprised Host Club, after all I'm joining the Host Club starting today too!" More gasps were heard from everyone (except for Kyouya). Kyouya sighed deeply and glared at Tamaki.

"In case you've forgotten, I told you this morning during class that we were getting a new host…" Tamaki looked thoughtful for a moment or two…

_

* * *

Flashback: _

_The blond king of the Host Club was currently engaging in a conversation with some fellow male students about the soccer game that had apparently aired last night. Kyouya walks on over and whispers in Tamaki's ear. "We're getting a new host today and his name is Shimo Hikari. He's a scholarship student."_

_Tamaki shrugs the Ootori prodigy off. "Yeah, yeah, whatever…"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Tamaki grimaced at the memory. "Oops, hehe, sorry Kyouya, it must've slipped my mind…" Every Host Club member (including Nyako) glared at him. Nyako put on a false smile and walked over to Shimo, eyebrow twitching the entire time. 

"So, why are you here in Ouran?" Shimo smiled and laughed maniacally.

"Why to ask us to make up! It was silly of me to cheat on you and laugh at you and pull your hair and… Well, the list goes on and on!" The rest of the Host Club members' sweatdropped while looking at Nyako, who was currently getting more and more pissed by the second. Hikaru and Kaoru shake their heads.

"So, since you're here on scholarship, what's your special talent?"

"Why, that's a brilliant question, Sherlock! Quite frankly I'm here for my skills in sports, dumbass!"

Hikaru looked like he was about to rip Shimo's bloody head off.

Hunny looked questioningly at Shimo "But, why would you choose to join the Host Club when you're so good at sports? I'm sure a lot of sport clubs would want you if you were really that good."

Nyako sighed and glared at Shimo. "The thing is... He IS that good... I too, wonder why he chose to join the Host Club. Except…" Nyako glanced at Shimo who was currently looking at her in an evil way. "… I think I know why…"

"I joined the Host Club, because I heard you joined this club! But as to why you joined this club I can't imagine as you're not a boy (except in personality)." replied Shimo, who grinned like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. Everyone looked at him and thought to themselves, great, another weirdo, and this one's a stalker!

* * *

The next day in the first years' class, the teacher clapped his hands and cleared his throat. "Class, today we have another new student joining us! His name is Shimo Hikari and he came here on a sports scholarship! Let's make him feel welcome! Why don't you say a few words Hikari-Kun!" Nyako, Haruhi, and the twins each exchanged glances with each other. They all looked dejectedly up at the front of the class. 

"Hello there, my name is Shimo Hikari and I'm here on a sports scholarship as you all know. I may not know a lot so please bear with me," Shimo winked at the girls during this part. Almost all the females in the class swooned. Shimo cleared his throat and continued. "… And I hope we'll have a fun year together!" Everyone clapped (except for Nyako, Haruhi, and the twins, of course!) and some even whistled. When Shimo went to his seat he blew a few kisses to several girls and they swooned. Shimo sat in front of Nyako and winked at her. Nyako grimaced in return. Meanwhile, a lot of the boys in the class walked up to Shimo and began to talk to him about sports. Nyako sighed. Five minutes into class and already Shimo was an idol, just like at their old school… She stared at the window with a melancholy look on her face, while Haruhi gloomily buried her face into her book. This was going to be a long day…

* * *

All day long, Shimo was followed around by either a group of girls or a group of boys. Nyako and Haruhi felt annoyed about this, because the two of them shared almost every class with him which meant the followers were EVERYWHERE. At the end of the day the threesome met up with Hikaru and Kaoru and ran to the Host Club. Today, the Host Club was open for once. The five students walked in to find the Host Club getting ready for their gig. "Ah," Tamaki said after he saw them "It's almost time for the customers to come so all you guys should get dressed, except for Nyako." 

"Hai!" They all scattered to the changing rooms while Nyako sat down on a couch near Kyouya. Nyako looked up at Kyouya questioningly.

"Aren't you going to change into today's costume?" Kyouya looked up at the time.

"Yeah… Might as well go change now…" Kyouya closed his laptop and walked to the changing rooms with his laptop under his arm.

"…Stupid…" murmured Nyako.

* * *

A group of girls were swarming the door to enter the third music room. A melodious group of voices called out to them. "Enter beautiful maidens…" When the girls entered they were in an Artic paradise. The music room was changed into a snowy place with even a few live penguins here and there. The Host Club members were dressed in Eskimo outfits. 

A few minutes later, Tamaki was entertaining a customer. "Tamaki, aren't you chilly?"

"I was, but then your presence melted all the cold away from my cold heart, my beautiful hime…" Giggles and swoons were heard.

Nyako grimaced while watching this.

In another corner of the room the Twins were doing their brotherly love routine. "Hikaru, Kaoru, are we allowed to play with the penguins? They're so cute!"

Hikaru smiled "Of course, but they're not as cute as someone else I know…" Kaoru gasped.

"Are you cheating on me, Hikaru Hitachiin?!?" Hikaru smiled a sly smile. He embraced his brother and held him close.

"Hush, that person is you, Kaoru. No need for jealousy…" The girls all screamed in bliss.

Nyako watched this intently too and felt like puking.

In another part of the room Mori was watching as Hunny laughed and giggled while playing with the penguins. Their fans watched and screamed "KAWAII!!!"

Nyako smiled a little bit.

Close by, Shimo was entertaining girls with his different animal impressions. The girls all laughed.

Nyako groaned.

Haruhi was entertaining customers by saying what came naturally to her. They all swooned.

Nyako chuckled. If only they knew their Fujioka Haruhi was actually a girl! Kyouya walked casually over to her. "I take it you think this is all very strange isn't it? After all, this is the first time you've ever seen our club in action." Nyako grinned.

"Actually, this is my second time." Kyouya eyed her suspiciously. All of a sudden, a snap and crack were heard. The lights went out and all the customers screamed. They ran to the door only to find the door was locked. All of a sudden, one spotlight was turned on and there was a figure with a clown mask, black sweatshirt, black cargo pants, and black shoes (but those were required at Ouran, sooooo… No dif.). The person laughed.

"Hello, Host Club. Prepare for your doom! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Everyone gasped.

* * *

Ooh! Another cliffy! This chapter was a bit longer than usual, because I haven't updated in a while (Thanks to homework, projects, tests, and yada yada yada…) I hope it was worth the wait! 


	4. Chapter 4

OMG! I am extremely, extremely, extremely sorry that I haven't updated in like forever!!! It's just that I'm currently testing in a bunch of my classes, and my teachers love to torture us students with homework… Yeah, anyways I hope this chapter is worth the wait! Sorry to my few readers out there!!!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of this story except for the plot, Nyako Hima, and Shimo Hikari.

_**Chapter 4: Trying To Solve a Case… Keyword: TRYING**_

The person in the clown mask laughed an evil and psychotic laugh. It seemed to spook the customers and they all shrieked and ran down the door. Tamaki took the initiative once the girls were all safely out. "Who are you and why are you stealing from us?"

"Mweheheheh… Why, isn't it quite obvious? It's because I hate you son of a bitches!" The clown man laughed again. Haruhi took a nearby broom, while Nyako took a mop.

"EAT THIS YOU RETARD!!!" Haruhi and Nyako threw their cleaning supplies at the masked figure. He got hit upside the head and cursed. He quickly ran out of the spotlight and into the dark.

"I'll be back and more prepared next time you swine!" Then the spotlight was turned off.

"Get back here you thief!" yelled Hikaru. He ended up landing upon Haruhi in the dark. "Whoops! Eh-heheheh… I didn't mean to land on top of you or anything…" Haruhi blushed and hurriedly pushed Hikaru off from on top of her as the lights flickered back on. She hurriedly mumbled "… I'll be getting changed…" and ran off to the changing rooms. Kaoru playfully pushed Hikaru.

"Whoa there, brother! I thought you liked me!" he teased. Hikaru blushed and went off to the changing rooms also. Kyouya cleared his throat.

"Ah-hem… To a more important and pressing matter, for once the mysterious thief has made himself known in person. Judging by his height and voice, it's very clear the perpetrator is male unless he's using a voice modifier." Nyako raised her hand. "Nyako, do you have anything you want to add?"

Nyako cleared her voice. "Judging by the voice, however, we can rule out the probability of a voice modifier since the voice sounded very natural and not garbled like how voice changers usually sound." Everyone looked surprised by what Nyako said (except for Kyouya).

Hunny cheered "Wow, Nyako-chan! I didn't know you knew about stuff like that!" Mori swiftly nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh, my sweet daughter! You are as bright as the morning sun that shines upon us after night has risen!" Tamaki hollered. Nyako rolled her eyes as Tamaki shrunk back to his corner of solitude. Kyouya adjusted his glasses.

"According to what I was able to find out about her, she works secretly as a private investigator." The host club 'ooh-ed' and 'ahh-ed'. Shimo, Haruhi, and Hikaru walked out of the changing rooms right then.

"Shimo-kun, what were you doing in the changing rooms so early?" asked Hunny.

"Well, I was, uh, in there playing around with a customer," Nyako and Haruhi snorted as the rest of the host club members continued listening. "And then the lights went out. It was pitch black and my customer ran out of the room to go look for her friends and go check on them. I wasn't sure of what to do, so I just stayed in the room until the lights came back on."

Kyouya cleared his throat to try and get everyone's attention. "According to the school rules, you aren't allowed to, uh, make out with a fellow student on school premises. You could be suspended." The room became shrouded in silence.

Shimo sweatdropped and nervously replied "Well, could I give you $10,000 for your silence?" Kyouya's glasses seemed to shine brightly as he took the money out of Shimo's hands.

Nyako scoffed. "You're pathetic Kyouya-senpai. You're going to let him buy his way to freedom for what he did? You should be ashamed of your love for money!" Nyako cringed as Kyouya glared at her.

"He's the pathetic one. He plays with women's hearts and gives me more than enough money to buy my silence! Besides, having a part-time job during the school year is against school rules too!" Kyouya retorted. The two had a glaring contest as Hikaru and Kaoru playfully tackled Haruhi in the background. Kyouya sighed. "Look, this isn't solving anything. We're just giving the thief what he wants, we're splitting apart. I suggest we all take a break from hosting for a little while longer and get to know each other better. Why don't we go to an aquarium over the weekend?" Nyako seemed to brighten up.

"YEAH!!! WHOOOT!!! WATCHING FISHIES IS GOING TO DEFINITELY HELP CALM OURSELVES DOWN!!!" exclaimed Nyako.

Hikaru smiled. "Yeah, going to an aquarium is probably going to be very calming indeed after all that's happened…" Kaoru playfully hugged his brother.

"So… It's settled?" asked Haruhi. Tamaki held Haruhi and spun her around.

"You just look absolutely darling with that cute asking face of yours Haruhi-chan!" Mori quickly grabbed Haruhi away from Tamaki's spinning hug as she looked as if she was going to puke.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses. "Well, then, I guess we'll go to the aquarium after school tomorrow…"

Haruhi looked doubtful. She wondered what could possibly happen tomorrow at the aquarium with a group as weird as this…

* * *

YAY! Now we can stop worrying about the thief in Ouran! Or at least… For now… DUN DUN DUUUN!!! Anyways, please review or I'll send my horde of 123 mutant chipmunks after you! Also, I'm so sorry that this chapter is really short, but I wanted to save the aquarium storyline for next time! Until next time! 


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, I really haven't updated in like forever… So sorry to my few readers out there… Unless you've left me… sniffle Well, I can't blame you, I didn't update in a while… Ahem, putting that aside, I hope you like fishes, because here comes the long awaited aquarium chapter!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of this story except for the story, Nyako Hima, and Shimo Hikari

_**Chapter 5: Fish, Broken Glass, and a Kidnapping, OH MY!!!**_

The bell rang and students at Ouran High School prepared to leave school. As shouts and laughter threaded through the now empty hallways, only one group stayed behind on a Friday. "Is everyone ready to go look at some ocean stuff?" shouted Nyako in excitement.

"Of course!" shouted Tamaki with a gleam in his eye. "Daughter, aren't you excited to go on a trip with us?"

"Not really…" replied Haruhi bluntly. Tamaki seemed to turn to stone as an invisible wind blew through the hallway.

Hikaru and Kaoru playfully tackled Haruhi and Nyako to the ground. "WE'RE READY!" they exclaimed in unison.

Hunny squealed in delight and Mori nodded, signifying they too were ready to leave.

"Well all that leaves is Shimo-san… Where is he anyways?" Kyouya asked impatiently. Everyone looked around, but the young man was nowhere to be seen.

"God, that stupid bastard should've known we were going to the aquarium today! No one is going to stand in the way of me and a water paradise!" exclaimed Nyako in rage. She quickly took off, looking for the supposed "bastard".

"Damn it, we're going to lose more time this way, and time is money! I'm going to go follow her… Be right back…" murmured Kyouya as he briskly followed Nyako. The remaining group members kept themselves busy for 15 minutes when Kyouya and Nyako came back, each dragging one of Shimo's arms as he complained about how his relationship with his girlfriend was over.

"What the hell guys?!? I totally had that chick eating out of the palm of my hands! How could you separate us while we were in the middle of a hot make out session?!?" Nyako quickly responded to Shimo with a slap that echoed throughout the hallway.

"I have two things to say, one, you had a previous engagement to make so tough luck sonny! Two, I thought you said you were already going out with one of your customers?"

Shimo replied huskily "Why? Are you trying to imply something?" Tamaki stepped into the argument and hit Shimo upside the head.

"A man should always treat his woman with respect! If you're cheating on your girlfriend at least dump your old girlfriend! Be a gentleman!"

Shimo punched Tamaki in the gut. "Who are you to decide what I do?" Shimo hurriedly ran down the hallway and jumped through a window, the glass shattered and sprinkled all over the floor. Everyone ran over to look out the window. Shimo had already ran quite a way…

Haruhi cleared her throat nervously. "Aquarium, anyone?"

* * *

"OOOOOH! LOOK AT THIS FISHY HIKARU!"

"OH! THAT ONE IS PRETTY, NYAKO, BUT NOT AS PRETTY AS THIS ONE!"

"HAH! I'VE GOT YOU BOTH BEAT! LOOK AT THIS HUGE COLORFUL FISH YOU TWO!"

"HIKARU, KAORU, NYAKO, SHUT UP!" shouted the rest of the Host Club. The Host club was currently in an aquarium hoping to get closer and not worry so much over the recent appearance of a thief in their high school. Now as they actually made it into the aquarium, it turned out that one, Nyako has been to the aquarium a lot and has become obsessed with the fish, two, Hikaru and Kaoru have never been to an aquarium before, and three, Haruhi's passion for giant tuna resurfaced as she looked at all the fish. As the Host club continued to look at the fishes Kyouya massaged his temple. He had a headache from all the shouting going on back and forth between the Hitachiin twins and Nyako. Meanwhile, Tamaki, Mori, and Hunny were trying to talk Haruhi into going to an expensive restaurant after the aquarium to let her finally taste giant tuna. Haruhi was having a hard time refusing this generous offer. Nyako tapped Kaoru and Hikaru on the shoulder.

"Look! It's the ray pool!" Hikaru and Kaoru looked questioningly at Nyako.

"What's a ray pool?"

"It's a pool where you get to touch manta rays and stingrays, silly!" Nyako ran to the ray pool with the twins close behind. Kyouya sighed and told the rest of the group to get a move on and followed the peppy threesome. Just as they reached the ray pool though, all hell broke loose. The glass from the ray pool suddenly shattered and went flying in all directions. Hikaru and Kaoru huddled over Nyako to try and protect her from the oncoming of glass particles. Kyouya took out his cellphone and hurriedly dialed his security department's number. Tamaki tried to protect Haruhi, and Mori did the same to Hunny. All of a sudden maniacal laughter could be heard.

"IT'S HIM!" everyone in the Host club gasped. As the last of the glass stopped showering, the clown mask guy became fully visible. He was wearing all black (as usual) and continued to laugh his psychotic, evil laugh.

"Hello, Host club! Enjoying the rays I see. I hope you like them as much as I do because one of you will be enjoying some quality time with them. BANZAI!" said the evil clown guy and he quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Host club coughed and as the fog cleared away they noticed an important person was missing. Guess who? I'll give you a hint. The kidnapped person hasn't eaten giant tuna yet…

* * *

Haruhi groggily opened her eyes. She remembered being at the aquarium and seeing the evil clown guy disappear in smoke…. She also remembered being grabbed from behind and having her mouth covered by some weird cloth that caused her to black out… But she couldn't remember anything else. Weird... She tried to get up on her feet but then felt the floor move. She looked around her for the first time and squeaked. She was in a cage. Period. She nearly fainted at the entirety of her situation. "How the hell did this happen?" mumbled Haruhi. She looked out of the cage and saw that underneath her was a dunk tank looking thing that was full of stingrays and manta rays. Haruhi sweatdropped. How in the world was she going to escape?!?

* * *

"MY DAUGHTER, NO, NO, NO! MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER! HOW ON EARTH COULD SHE HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED!" exclaimed Tamaki while pacing around in circles.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood up and carefully lifted Nyako to her feet. "Milord, you saw what happened. What could we have done? He disappeared in smoke! It was a dirty trick, damn it!" responded Hikaru, clenching and unclenching his fists the entire time.

"Calm down you two, there has to be an obvious explanation to this!" shouted Kaoru as he bopped Hikaru on the top of his head. Kyouya looked unusually calm.

"Kyouya-senpai, do you know something about that clown guy?" asked Hunny innocently. Kyouya cleared his throat.

"I don't, but why don't you ask Ms. PI over there? She's trembling all over so I think my hunch might be correct as to who it is. I just don't know quite the reason why." The entire host club (minus Haruhi who is currently hovering above a tank full of rays in a cage) looked at Nyako who was obviously shaken and horrified by something. She looked extremely pale as she looked around at everyone. As the clean up crew arrived and cursed as they cleaned up, everyone walked out of the aquarium in silence towards Kyouya's limo, waiting for Nyako to say something. When they were finally inside the limo and the car started up, Nyako finally murmured something.

"…matte…"

"Huh?"

"I know who it is…"

"Really? Who is it? WHO?"

Nyako gulped. "It's-"

An explosion sounded.

* * *

Ooh! Another cliffy! Well, please review or I'll send my horde of angry sheep to come and baa you to death! Until next time! 


	6. Final Chapter!

I wasn't planning on updating until later until I checked out my stats and I was like, WOAH! I had like 504 hits on this story! And yet I only have 5 reviews… O-O;; That's strange! Please review people, even though this is the last chapter! It was fun working with these strange characters! I might make a sequel, but only if I get enough reviews asking me to make one, okay? Enough with my blabbering, onwards to the story!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of this except for the story, Nyako Hima, and Shimo Hikari

_**Chapter 6: And The Evil Villain Is…?**_

As the explosion rang through our heroes' (and heroine) ears they all panicked.

"Oh my god! That could've been Haruhi getting exploded!" exclaimed Hikaru and Kaoru in unison.

"I'll call my people on this explosion immediately," Kyouya said with an evil glimmer in his glasses.

"HARUHI! MY POOR DAUGHTER! I HOPE WHERE EVER YOU ARE YOU'RE QUITE ALRIGHT!" Tamaki sobbed into the air with his hands raised toward the heavens.

* * *

Meanwhile the girl they were all worried about was actually quite alright. Yeah, she heard the explosion and wondered where the hell it came from, but it didn't come from where she was. She opened her eyes and started to frown. If she didn't get out soon, the guys were probably going to do something drastic to try and rescue her. Haruhi sighed. It was times like these that she wished she had never gotten involved with the host club, but she just had to break that damn vase. Haruhi sighed again.

"You sure sigh a lot don't you?" said a voice. Haruhi looked down from her cage and looked blank for a moment.

"You…?"

* * *

After the group had learned that the explosion had merely been a coincidental timing of two trucks getting into an accident they turned their attention back to the girl who apparently knew who the evil clown guy was.

"Continue from where you left off before we were interrupted by that explosion, Nyako." Kyouya said in annoyance.

"Uh, um, I'm not sure if he's really the evil clown guy but I think it's…" Nyako gulped.

"It's…?" the twins said together.

"It's…?" said Hunny questioningly.

"WHO IS IT?!?" said Tamaki shaking Nyako by the shoulders. Hikaru and Kaoru slapped Tamaki's hands away.

"Calm down milord! The poor girl's still probably frightened by the fact of who it actually is." Hikaru said calmly.

"Just spit it out, and everything will be fine." Kaoru said reassuringly. Nyako nodded and thanked the two. She gulped again.

"I think the clown guy is Shimo…"

A chill seemed to go down everyone's back. Shimo? Shimo Hikari? Him?!? What the hell was going on?

"Well it does explain Shimo's recent disappearances…" Hunny said quietly.

"Yeah, like when the clown guy first appeared, Shimo was supposedly making out with someone in one of the changing rooms… Damn it all, we should've seent his coming!" Hikaru and Kaoru said, obviously annoyed.

"If Shimo's laid even one finger on my daughter, I'll fire him from the host club and ask my father to expel him from the school!" Tamaki said in a huff.

* * *

Shimo at that moment had just revealed himself to Haruhi. Shimo looked up at Haruhi and saw that her face showed nothing short of utter confusion.

"Wha? But, how… You… Uh… Huh? Oh, god, I'm so confused." Haruhi said with a vein seeming to pop out of her forehead in frustration. Shimo chuckled.

"Let me explain the reason why I'm an evil clown guy and why I stole everything, But to understand that we need to look at a flashback of what happened a year ago…"

_

* * *

_

_Shimo Hikari was currently holding hands with Nyako Hima, the two seeming to be bursting with young teen love. It was the last year of middle school and the two were wondering where to go next year for high school. Shimo playfully pulled Nyako's long braid._

"_Where are you going to go? Some fancy art school?" Shimo teased. Nyako looked thoughtful for a moment as the two continued to walk._

"_I'm not sure," Nyako said finally. "I do plan on pursuing art in high school, but I don't want to go to a school that focuses mainly on the arts. I mean, what if a job in art doesn't work? I need to have a back up in case I can't pursue art." Shimo ruffled Nyako's hair._

"_That's what I like about you. You never miss a single detail." Nyako stopped walking and sat down on a park bench._

"_My father's letting me help him with his investigations so I'm making some money in case I don't get a scholarship, but…"_

"_But?"_

"_I'm planning on going to Ouran."_

"_Ouran? You mean that snobby rich kid school? Shit, that school's full of rich bastards that are going to eat you alive!"_

_Nyako took a deep breath. "I know, I know. It's nice of you to care so much about my wellbeing but… They have a really good education program and a good art program too! This way I'll be able to pursue my dream and have a back up education!"_

_Shimo sat down next to Nyako. "How are you planning on paying for it?"_

_Nyako just beamed at him. "I'm going to take the scholarship test and see if I can make it in."_

_Shimo hugged her. "I know you can."_

_End flashback_

* * *

Haruhi looked at Shimo, obviously still confused. Shimo laughed quietly to himself again.

"I'm not done yet. You see, Nyako and I were going out last year until a certain point. It happened the day after Nyako got her scholarship test results back. She had made it like I knew she would…"

_

* * *

_

_Shimo and Nyako held hands and looked up at the prestigious Ouran High School building._

"_Thanks for coming with me, Shimo, since my parents couldn't make it and all."_

"_No problem." Shimo replied with a smile. The two walked into the doors as they opened. The walked to the front desk._

"_Excuse me? Um, my name is Nyako Hima and I'm here for my tour of the school." The lady at the desk smiled at her and took a map with her as she stood up._

"_Hello there you two! My name is Jenna Takitoki and I'm going to show you two around today. The Ouran campus is huge and large, but I'll just show the more important places. On your first day here you can ask a fellow Ouran student to show you around to the other parts okay?"_

"_OKAY!" the two exclaimed loudly._

"_Good! You can just call me Jenna. Now, first let's show you the art room."_

_The pair were given a tour and everything went okay until they came to the last stop, which just happened to be outside a certain music room door. "In Ouran we always encourage people to join or make clubs. Here's one of our more popular clubs. It's called the Host club." Jenna opened the door and rose petals seemed to spiral outward as she did. As Nyako and Shimo looked in they both gasped, but for different reasons. Nyako gasped because as she looked at the Chinese style costumes she felt in awe. Shimo gasped because he thought the whole thing was like a scam to attract women._

"_Oi, what do we have here Kyouya?" A certain blonde asked a certain money obsessed freak._

"_It seems to be a future scholarship girl." Noted the dark haired boy. He quickly jotted something down on his clipboard._

_Shimo quickly looked at Nyako to see if she was being pulled in by the scam. She was… Sort of. Nyako was currently bewildered by what she saw, boys who weren't that bad looking, Chinese style clothing, and the fact that the boys were bewitching girls in fluffy dresses. She fainted at the entirety of the situation with just the tiniest nosebleed. Shimo hurriedly carried her out of there._

_End flashback_

* * *

Haruhi sweatdropped. She was starting to feel for the guy as he looked angered by his memory. "What happened next, Shimo-san?"

Shimo looked up at Haruhi and a vein seemed to pop out of his head. He grinned mischievously. "I'll tell you what happened next! I started feeling annoyed at the fact that my girlfriend was going to end up going to a school that had a club like that one and began acting more pissed and annoyed at what she did, which then made me cheat on her twice, and then caused us to break up!" Haruhi looked doubtful at this point.

"I'm not sure if going through all that is a good enough reason to cheat on your girlfriend…" Haruhi said cautiously. "I understand you love her and wanted to protect her, but doing it that way was going about it all wrong."

Shimo laughed psychotically. "So what? After Nyako and I separated and she ended up going to Ouran, I decided to follow her from a distance."

"Isn't that illegal and called stalking?"

"Uh… No… Anyways, I was just trying to see if she was ever going to have to deal with the host club, and I was right. Other than that I just stole the stuff to get revenge on them. I feel as if it's their fault me and Nyako broke up."

At this moment a door burst open as the Host club (and Nyako) burst in. Tamaki nearly fainted when he saw his "daughter" hanging by a chain, in a cage, above a tank full of stingrays and manta rays.

"W-w-what the heck is going on here?!?" exclaimed Tamaki. Shimo looked shocked at the fact of everyone there.

"Shimo-kun, why did you do all this?" said Hunny with watery eyes. Mori began to glare at Shimo as he picked Hunny up.

Haruhi cleared her throat as she said "I can explain." And began to explain how Shimo came to be the evil clown guy, from the beginning with Shimo and Nyako taking a walk and to the end where Shimo stated he did in fact cause all the thefts. Everyone's jaw dropped after they heard Haruhi's explanation. Hunny was the first to recover his senses. He ran over to Shimo and cried as he hugged him.

"That's just too sad, Shimo-kun! WAAAAAH!"

The twins came over and joined the hug, followed by Mori (?) and then Tamaki. Kyouya was just standing beside Nyako as the six people hugged. Kyouya looked at Nyako.

"How do you feel?" Nyako smiled at Kyouya.

"Fine, thanks for asking. I don't plan on getting together with Shimo again even after the explanation since I don't feel that's a good enough reason for cheating on me, but I will forgive him. Just a little." Nyako stated gently while keeping her eyes glued to the six people, now finished crying and hugging, trying to get Haruhi down. Kyouya looked at where her stare was.

"Haruhi…" he started.

"Yes, Kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi asked, now safely out of her cage.

"You debt is now doubled because of all this."

"WHAT?!?"

* * *

How did you like the ending? It might've been just a little fluffy in the middle during the flashbacks, but I hope you don't mind. Once again, please review! Who knows? I might just do a sequel with enough reviews! I hope you liked Thief in Ouran! 


End file.
